fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Enter-Team Guy and The Burning Tsunami Jutsu
"Where is he?" said a girl with brown hair in 2 buns, resembling panda ears. "Do not worry Tenten, Sean will be here soon. Neji, can you find him with your Byakugan?" asked a boy with black, bowl cut style hair, a green jumpsuit, very thick eyebrows, and bandages on his arm. "I'll se where he is Lee, BYAKUGAN!" said the boy known as Neji, his pupil-less lavander eyes bulged and the veins grew visible around them, he had long brown hair, a tan buckled shirt, a bandaged right arm, brown shorts and 2 rings in his hair. Neji saw a little distance away from them, Sean. "He's exactly 15 meters from this very spot." Then I jumped out of a tree, did a twisting backflip, and landed in a crouch. "Hey guys, am I late?" "You were 3.5 seconds from being late." said Lee. "Phew, almost thought I'd have to do those 200 push-ups. Oh yeah, Tenten did you find that item that I asked for?" I asked "I have it right here." Tenten reached behind a tree stump and brought out a huge bandaged sword the length of my body and a buckle strap to atatch it to my back. (A.N. Imagine Zangetsu from Bleach.) It took a month to make, but here it is, the Wolf Fang. Complementary of my father, the village blacksmith." I took grasp of the sword, getting used to its weight. "Thanks Little Panda, you're the best." I said. Tenten blushed a little and looked at me, "I asked you not to call me that anymore." she said, "Aw c'mon Tenten, you used to love that nickname." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, I know but-" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, she blushed a bit more, "Shhh, hear that?" There was a rustling in the leaves, followed by a foot flying at me! "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!" I pulled out Wolf Fang and blocked with the flat side of the blade and pushed my assailant off. "I see you have been keeping up with your training, my young friend. Your flames of youth burn brighter than ever." "Geez Guy-Sensei, go ahead and take my head off why don't ya? If I didn't have Wolf Fang I'd have to have got hit in the face." I said, sitting on a stump. Guy-Sensei just looked at my new sword, then at Tenten. "I see what's going on here, Tenten got you that sword as a sign of youthful affection." Both Tenten and I jumped a bit and turned red in the face. "It's not like that, he asked my dad to make it for him and I had to give it to the Giant." said Tenten. "How long has it been since you called me by that name?" I asked. "I guess since, before our Graduation Exams last year." Tenten said. I got up from the stump and walked over to another nearby stump, I unwraped Wolf Fang and filled the blade with my Fire chakra. I swung the blade overhead and brought it down on the stump, "EXPLOSION!" There was a mid-sized explosion, when the smoke cleared, there was just a crater where the stump was and Wolf Fang was steaming hot. "Now that I know that works, let's try out my new jutsu." I said while re-wraping my sword. I placed it on the ground and did a series of hand signs, (A.N. here's the sign order: Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Rooster, Hare, Tiger) "Fire Style: Burning Tsunami Jutsu!" I breathed a large stream of fire and it flew around a bit then died out as it crashed down on a boulder, leaving singe marks within a 6 meter radius. "Finally perfected it, huh." said Tenten. I turned around and rubbed my head a little, "Yeah, took me 3 weeks to develop and perfect that jutsu. So only I know it." I said. "Well, it seems all of your training has helped you create your own original jutsu. I must say that I'm impressed." said Neji. Trust me, it takes A LOT to impress that guy, so coming from him that means quite a bit. I noticed the sun, it was almost dark out. "Man how time flies, I gotta get back to Sauske now. I have a feeling I'll be doing something with my new team tomorrow." I grabbed Wolf Fang and started off home, until "You know, if you ever need somone around we're here for you." said Tenten. "Yes, you are always welcome as a member of Team Guy." said Lee. "You're always welcome at the Hyuuga compound as well." said Neji. "If you ever want to train, you know I am always ready." said Guy-Sensei. I turned around to face them, tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Take care you guys, especially you Little Panda." I said as I dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "You too, you big old Giant." said Tenten. Category:Fan Fiction